Line
by Albus Shiroi
Summary: Kehidupan yang sebenarnya bukan seperti lingkaran yang tanpa ujung. Kehidupan ini lebih mirip dengan sebuah garis. Dengan awal dan ujungnya. Walau kita tidak tau di mana ujung yang di tentukan oleh Tuhan. Minyoon. Seme! Jimin Uke! Yoongi.
1. Chapter 1

Line

Minyoon

Seme! Jimin Uke! Yoongi

T+

Romace

Ini Minyoon!

.

.

.

Pepatah mengatakan bahwa hidup akan selalu berputar bagai roda. Itu memang benar. Bagai roda yang berbentuk lingkaran. Lingkaran tanpa ujung. Kita tidak akan tau mana awal dan ujungnya. Tapi kehidupan yang sebenarnya bukan seperti lingkaran yang tanpa ujung. Kehidupan ini lebih mirip dengan sebuah garis. Dengan awal dan ujungnya. Walau kita tidak tau di mana ujung yang di tentukan oleh Tuhan.

Seperti halnya Yoongi. Pemuda dengan pigmen warna putih yang sangat mendominasi kulitnya. Ia akan terus berpikir dan tetap akan berpikir bahwa Tuhan menciptakan garis kehidupan yang sangat sial untuknya. Pengecualian dengan otak pintarnya yang membuat ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit di Seoul, Bangtan High School.

Kehidupan Yoongi tergolong sederhana, sangat malah. Ia hidup sendiri di rumah warisan orang tuanya. Jangan tanya di mana orang tuanya mereka sudah meninggal sejak Yoongi smp. Ia menghidupi dirinya dengan Bekerja paruh waktu di cafe dekat sekolahnya. Untuk biaya sekolah dia bergantung dengan otak encernya.

.

.

Hari ini cukup berjalan lancar menurutnya. Kecuali ia harus berurusan dengan hobaenya. Bukan urusan yang sepele, karna ia harus sedikit mengajarkan hobaenya itu materi olimpiade fisika. Tidak banyak yang Yoongi ajarkan karna hobae itu cukup pintar. Sebut saja hobae itu Park Jimin, itu yang diberi tau gurunya. Dan satu hal yang membuat Yoongi risih dengan hobaenya itu -walau ia tidak mengakuinya- dia sangat cerewet.

"Hyung setelah pulang sekolah kau akan kemana" dan dia sangat kurang ajar.

"..." hening hanya ada suara karbon yang bergesekan dengan kertas.

"Kita pulang bersama bagaimana?"

"Aku bekerja dan aku tidak akan pulang bersamamu" ucap Yoongi final sembari merapikan peralatannya. Berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang memuakkan -menurutnya. Dan Jimin, ia mengikuti Yoongi layaknya anak ayam. Yoongi sedikit risih sebenarnya tapi ia sedang malas berurusan dengan seseorang saat ini.

Kaki mungilnya berhenti di sebuah cafe sederhana. Melangkah masuk dan mulai bekerja hingga petang. Jimin hanya mengikuti hingga depan cafe lalu pulang, setidaknya itu yang yoongi syukuri. Saat orang-orang mulai terlelap dengan selimut hangat saat itu lah Yoongi pulang ke rumah mungilnya.

.

.

Sosok mungil manis yang menggemaskan tapi sedikit atau mungkin sangat cuek. Min Yoongi, ahh aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ok lupakan pemikiran Jimin tentang Yoongi. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Saat pertama kali bertemu di ruangan pembinaan olimpiade.

"Hei ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Suara Taehyung -sahabatnya- memecah lamunan Jimin.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta Tae"

"Dengan?"

"Min Yoongi"

"Min Yoongi? Sunbae kelas tiga itu?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" Ucap Jimin sambil mengguncangkan bahu sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia anak emas sekolah kita" Taehyung merasa pusing akibat guncangan di bahunya tadi.

"Maksudmu?" Oh sepertinya otak cerdas Jimin sedang lambat memproses ucapan Taehyung yang sederhana tadi

"Anak emas Jim. Dia penyumbang medali dan piala terbanyak selama tiga tahun ia sekolah" ucap Taehyung jengah. Dan semakin jengah karna jimin hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh ria.

.

.

"Biar aku saja Hoseok-ah" Yoongi mengambil alih tugas Hoseok -membereskan meja-.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Kau berjaga di kasir saja, bukankah lusa kau akan lomba? Kau bisa sekalian belajar jika kau berjaga di kasir" tolak Hoseok halus.

"Aku sudah cukup belajar tadi. Tapi baiklah aku juga sedang lelah hari ini" ucap Yoongi lalu berjalan ke kasir.

"Hyung kau kenal orang di sana itu?" Ucap Hoseok sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan arah matanya. Yoongi mengikuti arah mata Hoseok dan hanya ada hobae menyebalkan -menurutnya.

"Tidak" jawab Yoongi singkat dan mulai menyibukkan dirinya.

"Tapi dia melihatmu terus dari tadi"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya Hoseok-ah"

Sosok tadi itu adalah Jimin. Menatap sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila. Tapi Jimin memang sudah gila, gila karna Yoongi.

Jam pulang cafe. Yoongi mulai membereskan bangnya lalu pulang. Ia merindukan kasurnya. Tapi sepertinya perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya akan lama.

"Hai hyung" ucapi seseorang tanpa dosa di sebelahnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Mau pulang bersama? Tidak baik pulang malam sendirian"

"Aku laki-laki dan aku akan baik-baik saja Jim" seseorang itu Jimin.

"Tapi kau manis hyung" selamatlah kau Jimin dari-

Plak!

"Auch sakit hyung" dari pukulan manis seorang Min Yoongi. Yoongi mempercepat laju kakinya. Mencoba meninggalkan Jimin. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya. Jimin tetap bisa mengikuti langkah Yoongi.

"Ahh aku tau rumah mu hyung" gumam Jimin pelan. Melihat bahu sempit Yoongi yang menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

 **TBC**

 **HueheheHuehehe albus balik dengan ff baru * padahal yang Thank You aja belom selesai.**

 **Albus belom dapet mood buat yang Thank You. Tapi malah depet ide buat ff baru. Ff ini kemungkinan bakal twoshoot.  
**

 **Hope you like it  
**

 **Harap tinggalkan jejak ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Line 2

"Hyungiee..." sebuah lengkingan memecah konsentrasi belajar Yoongi. Ia sedang belajar kembali sebelum memasuki ruangan lomba. Tapi ia harus bersabar karna Jimin dengan lengkingan miliknya benar-benar mengganggu Yoongi.

"Diam lah Jim" Yoongi mencoba kembali fokus.

"Aku gugup hyung. Apa soalnya nanti susah?"

"Aku tidak tau, aku bukan panitia. Dan bisakah kau diam? Ini olimpiade terakhirku sebelum aku lulus" itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Jimin dengan dari mulut Yoongi.

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat dan gugup" Jimin mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Kau masih di tingkat pertama. Jika gagal kau bisa coba lagi" bukankah itu sebuah kalimat penyemangat -itu menurut jimin.

Dua setengah jam berlalu. Para peserta mulai keluar dari ruangannya, termasuk Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Hyung apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Bekerja"

"Aku ikut"

"Tidak, kau hanya akan menggangguku"

"Oh ayolah hyung, aku tidak akan mengganggu mu. Janji"

"Terserah"

.

.

"Hyung bagaimana dengan lombamu? Apa kau bisa mengerjakannya? Apa kau menang?" Yoongi baru saja keluar dari ruangan setelah ganti baju dan ia di sodorkan dengan sederet pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Lomba ku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengerjakannya. Dan aku belum tau aku menang atau tidak tapi aku pasti menang. Puas" Yoongi menatap Hoseok jengah.

"Hehe kau yang terbaik hyung" ucap Hoseok dengan senyum cerah.

Yoongi mulai bekerja. Pelanggan akan meningkat saat jam makan siang. Tapi janji Jimin tentang tidak mengganggu Yoongi belerja ia lupakan.

"Hyung ayolah temani aku makan" Yoongi hampir saja memukul kepala Jimin saat Jimin menatapnya dengan puppy eye yang menjijikan itu.

"Aku harus bekerja" ucap Yoongi sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Jimin di tangannya.

"Hanya menemaniku makan hyung. Ya ya ya"

"Jimin lepas sakit" Jimin sadar bahwa ia melukai Yoongi. Peegelangan tangan yang putih itu kini menjadi kemerahan.

"Ou maaf" Jimin mengambil peegelangan tangan Yoongi. Mengusap dan meniupnya perlahan. Yoongi hanya diam mematung melihat Jimin yang berubah menjadi manis itu. Darah di tubihnya seakan tertahan di pipinya. Semburat warna pink kini menghiasi pipinya.

"Lebih baik?" seakan lidahnya kelu untuk memaki Jimin, Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Duduklah dan temani aku makan hyung" bagai terhipnotis, Yoongi menurut. Duduk di depan Jimin sambil mengalihkan penglihatannya ke mana pun asal bukan Jimin.

Yoongi itu tsundere akut. Ia menyukai ah tidak ia mencintai hobaenya. Jimin benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta saat pertemuan mereka tujuh bulan lalu. Saat Jimin masih benar-benar murid baru. Pertemuan di perpustakaan. Saat itu Yoongi sedang mencari bahan materinya lalu tanpa sengaja manik kembarnya melihat seseorang sedang serius membaca. Dan saat itu lah Yoongi jatuh cinta.

"Hyung kau melamun?" Suara Jimin menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau sudah selesai kan. Aku akan kembali bekerja" Yoongi berlari sebelum Jimin mencegahnya lagi.

.

.

"Hyung kunci pintunya dengan benar"

"Iya iya. Ayo sebelum makin malam" ke dua langkah kaki itu melangkah pulang. Mereka berpisah di halte depan cafe. Hoseok masuk ke bus, melambai pada Yoongi dan di balas lambaian singkat oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi melangkah pulang. Melewati jalan-jalan yang mulai sepi. Langkah kaki itu mulai terburu saat ia merasakan adanya orang yang mengikutinya. Sial. Satu kata untuk Yoongi malam ini. Dan sekarang menjadi sial kuadrat karna ia menjadi terlalu jauh dari jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Hei manis berhentilah dan bermainlah sebentar dengan kami" Yoongi terkepung. Salah satu di antara tiga orang tadi maju ke hadapan Yoongi. Ia bisa saja melawan namun badannya terasa sangat lemas. Ia hanya merapalkan doa agar ia dapat selamat.

Bugh

Bugh

Yoongi membuka ke dua matanya. Ke tiga laki-laki tadi telah terkapar di tanah. Tubuhnya lemas, badannya jatuh ke tanah, pandangannya kosong, tibuhnya bergetar.

"Hyung gwaencana?" Suara yang amat Yoongi kenali.

"Jim.."

"Ayo aku antar pulang" Jimin membantu memapah Yoongi. Tububnya benar-benar lemas sekarang.

.

.

Jimin mendudukkan tubuh Yoongi ke sofa lalu melesat menuju dapur mengambil minuman hangat untuk Yoongi.

"Hyung minum lah" Yoongi mengambil minum dari tangan Jimin.

"Gomawo" Yoongi berujar lemah. Sangat lemah tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh pendengaran Jimin. Yoongi tidak menangis, serius bahkan matanya tidak berkaca. Tapi tubuhnya tidak dapat bohong. Tubuhnya bergetar dan itu tertangkap oleh netra Jimin. Di rengkuhnya tubuh kurus Yoongi. Tidak ada perlawanan. Jimin hanya memeluknya sembari merapalkan kata penenang dan usapan lembut di surai Yoongi.

Jimin mengantar Yoongi ke kamarnya. Menyelimuti Yoongi hingga dagu. Saat Jimin hendak pergi, Yoongi menahannya. Genggaman lembut dan lemah di pergelangan tangan Jimin.

"Temani aku, ku mohon" tidak ada kata memohon di kamus Yoongi. Namun ia benar-benar butuh teman sekarang. Jimin mengangguk menyetujuinya. Kapan lagi ia bisa berduaan dengan Yoongi. Ia menatap kulit pucat Yoongi yang kini makin pucat. Bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Jimin mengusapnya perlahan, berusaha tidak mengganggu Yoongi yang akan tertidur.

"Selamat malam hyung. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Jimin pelan sembari mencium kening Yoongi. Dan tanpa Jimin tau Yoongi belum benar-benar tertidur. Sayup-sayup Yoongi mendengar ucapan Jimin.

.

.

Ke dua manik itu mengerjap perlahan. Mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk di kamarnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya hingga pandangannya jatuh pada sosok lelaki yang membawa nampan makanan.

"Selamat pagi hyung" ucap Jimin hangat, sehangat mentari pagi. Dahi Yoongi berkerut menatap Jimin.

"Makanlah hyung. Apa perluku suapi?" Sedikit menggoda Yoongi sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup hangat yang langsung Yoongi ambil. Memakan perlahan tanpa tau bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya.

Mereka berdua diam. Hanya ada suara sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk. Jimin menyodorkan air minum setelah Yoongi selesai makan.

"Hyung kau tinggal sendirian?" Jimin memecah suasana sunyi yang menyerang mereka.

"Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal dan aku tidak punya saudara"

"Oh maaf" Yoongi hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman singkat. Sudah terlalu bosan dengan pertanyaan itu.

Keduanya kembali dalam sunyi. Berdiam diri dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung" Jimin menatap Yoongi serius. Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tatapan Jimin bisa melelehkannya. Pipinya memanas dan itu mengganggu Yoongi walau ia menikmati sensasi panas di pipinya itu.

"Hyung tatap aku" jemari Jimin memegang dagu Yoongi lembut. Mencoba memfokuskan Yoongi pada dirinya.

"Hyung aku tau aku bukan orang romantis dan aku juga kekanakan. Tapi aku ingin mendampingimu, menjadi sandaranmu, menjadi orang pertama yang akan kau cari. So would you be mine?" Hening. Jimin menatap Yoongi lamat yang di tatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya memanas jantungnya berdetak cepat. Yoongi mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan.

"Yes, i would" pelan sangat pelan, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Katakan dengan keras hyung" katakan bahwa Jimin memaksa tapi ia hanya ingin mendengar kata itu dari mulut Yoongi.

"Iya bantet iya" sedikit berteriak dan jangan lupakan rona merah di pipi Yoongi. Langsung saja Jimin menarik Yoongi ke dalam dekapannya. Ia terus merapalkan kata 'gomawo' dan 'saranghae' pada Yoongi. Yoongi bahagia, tidak dia sangat bahagia. Ia tidak berkata ia bahagia tapi tubuhnya mengatakan hal itu dengan pipinya yang semerah tomat segar di pasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Huehehe end dengan tidak elit nya. Akhirnya selesai, maaf buat yang nunggu *kalo ada.**

 **Tunggu albus dengan ff yang lain ok. Dan makasih yang udah nge-review part kemarin.**

 **Sorry kalo ada typo albus cuma manusia yang banyak salah *ciahh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Masih dalam posisi yang sama -berpelukan di atas kasur. Mereka menikmati keadaann hening.

"Hyung boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Tanya Jimin sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Yoongi.

"Apa?" Singkat. Tipikal Yoongi.

"Boleh ku minta ciuman darimu?" Terkutuklah Jimin dengan pikiran mesumnya. Wajah Yoongi kini semerah kepiting rebus. Siapa yang tidak malu jika di beri pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah permintaan seperti itu.

"Enyah kau Jim! "

Sebuh bantal dengan tidak elitnya mendarat di muka Jimin.


End file.
